coconut_fred_and_wonder_pets_and_murpsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digipony/The Fetish Monsters Origins and Plus Extras
As we all know of the infectious, dark spiritual-like demon race of species that take pride for only their own kind: The Fetish Monster Viruses, were created from a user named TheManWhoHatedSpank2 never made an origin story for them, however, he based it off from this as it quotes "this makes for a powerful and virus-like fetish that coats the underside of deviantART." which he made these evil creatures but he never uses them for something so I guess it's only me. Please note that the "Extras" will be added for more Fetish Monster infomations. The Peaceful Past of Deviantart At the year of August 7, 2000 when DeviantArt was created in the Real World, fetish fan arts didn't existed yet. Everything was at a peaceful pace, nobody argued about any fetishes of who's against fetishes on DA and people who had fetishes were against the ones who hated the fetishes on DA. Those problems didn't even existed back then as if everything was about to go so well in DA... Until the chaos descend on the website where at some month of the 2000s happen, fetishes were everywhere like an infection and Deviantart became the not-so-peaceful place for sharing your artwork. Fictional Universe of Deviantart In my point of view for the creation of Deviantart, it takes on a fictional version of the website. Fella in the fictional universe of DA, is actually a somewhat of a god (which may sound weird since he would be consider like a Gary-Stu should I change this?) when his world was created by his own powers however, when he created the world of DA. He never claimed himself as a god and hidden his ancient powers from his people (who in which the users are represented by their OCs as "Fella's People" in the Fictional Universe of DA) where he claims that himself is the ruler of his people, but not as a god. They lived with it, while Fella was roaming normally to see how good his people has been doing. The Globe of the fictional version of Deviantart world has two continents that uses the classic logo of Deviantart as the land. The two continents were big and wide as they are motifs of the classic logo of DA but were are seperated each other to represent the users from all parts of the world like Earth with it's own continents. Not-So-Peaceful World ain't it? The Fetish Monster Virus Invasion Begins Some month in the 2000s, Fella was just walking picked up a pink daisy sniffing it, then sighs of the peaceful world he made. But trouble on DA was coming, a big rumble-like earthquake was heard and everything was going to descend into chaos when Fella found the trouble that was heard. It was his own people who betrayed his rules and was summoning horrible things to his world to exist which was a small-like medium Fetish Monster who later on became the god of his own world was feeding on the Fetish Masters dirty summons that Fella was mad at them and unleashed his punishment move "Final Blowout" at them and send them to a chasm that now it's known as The H*llhole or The Wrong Place of DA. For The Fetish Monster Virus, ended up telported to a blank world that doesn't exist. but when fetish users were making more fetish fanarts, he was growing bigger and bigger until he created the blank world into a dark world full of fetishes. Which you can read his full story here. The Fetish Masters They are the reasons why the origins of The Fetish Monster Virus exists was their own fault of betraying their ruler/god, and summon fetishes into the fictional world of DA (in real life it's fetish fan arts.) Fella punished them with his move and was sent to an underworld-like area which now they resides so they won't be making chaos. They are depictied by their OCs, sure they're nice but the thing they do is wrong and it is said they should be doing on themselves (which means on their OCs not on Canon Characters.) Category:Blog posts